Determining an area for delivery of products typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Resolving accuracy issues with respect to a monetary variable may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. A delivery method may not take into account all sales factors and therefore is unable to execute appropriate delivery actions. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.